


let me take us to the stars

by ZeldaGrim



Series: i'll feed you to the wolves if you don't talk to me nice [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Heats, Kinda, M/M, Mating, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Wolves, also they are both, and he is, and just eddie being thirsty for his hot alpha boyfriend, and presenting happens during puberty and is not an overtly sexual thing, apparently i have a problem, but eddie DOES mention his, eddie and richie are both seventeen, excessive mention of dens, oh and, oh and a rabbit is killed, richie likes to hear that he's a good alpha, so also no, so no smut obviously, take care, theyre the pack leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaGrim/pseuds/ZeldaGrim
Summary: They had spent the autumn months scouting for a place to spend their first outing as mates. Richie had been the one to suggest that they finally take the plunge on the first weekend of January. Eddie had been skeptical, andrightfully so,he argued with himself. It was one thing for them to go out in the snow with their pack, but for their first trip out alone? Eddie wasn’t so sure. But ultimately, he knew he had to trust his Alpha.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i'll feed you to the wolves if you don't talk to me nice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710436
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	let me take us to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> title is from reincarnation by susanne sundfør
> 
> okay so this fic is completely ridiculous so please dont take anything too seriously i obviously know nothing about real wolves and so the interactions in this fic are purely rooted in a traditional abo dynamic

They had spent the autumn months scouting for a place to spend their first outing as mates. Richie had been the one to suggest that they finally take the plunge on the first weekend of January. Eddie had been skeptical, and _rightfully so,_ he argued with himself. It was one thing for them to go out in the snow with their pack, but for their first trip out alone? Eddie wasn’t so sure. But ultimately, he knew he had to trust his Alpha. 

They have been very much _together_ for almost three years now, ever since Eddie presented as an Omega at fourteen Richie has been his constant shadow. But when they move as a pack, especially when they are presenting as wolves, the dynamic is different. Their pack leader Bill and his mate Mike are in charge, they are ultimately who he and the rest of their pack look to for guidance and protection. But this time that responsibility was falling to Richie. 

Richie had begun taking his role as Eddie's Alpha a lot more seriously since they had mated over the summer. He had always been sweet to Eddie, so gentle and attentive, but he had only ever really used his dominance towards Eddie in a teasing way. Whether it was making Eddie go pliant when they wrestled with a firm grip to his nape or an authoritative tone when he asked him to fetch his phone from across the room. But for the last couple of months Eddie had started to notice Richie using his dominance in a different way, in a way that felt intimate and safe and like everything would be just fine as long as he was good and did what his Alpha told him to do. And wasn't _that_ fucking terrifying. 

Eddie watched his Alpha as he walked in front of him. He was scenting the trees lining the trail they were on in search of a place he deemed safe enough for them to enter the woods. Richie had presented as an Alpha at fifteen and now two years later his appearance, as both a young man and a wolf, was beginning to properly mirror the abundance of energy that seemed to roll off of him in a continuous wave these days. He was starting to get himself in trouble at school because he was still learning that he couldn’t just throw his authority and dominance all over the place. With the way Richie was still shooting up in height and filling out in his back, shoulders, and thighs he was starting to be seen as a threat by other Alphas. 

What had been the most infuriating though was that, although he had presented over a year earlier than Richie, the asshole had still managed to do his first shift before him. Richie's wolf turned out exactly how Eddie feared it would - lush, thick black coat, big paws and big ears, and a large, lanky build that looked as though it was filling out in the same slow, delicious way his human body was. Eddie looked at him and thought that he would do just about anything if only his wolf could look even half as good as Richie's.

It was only a short month later that Eddie found out that he had nothing to worry about. His wolf finally came in the afternoon on a Sunday in July while Richie was at work. White and grey fur covered his body, appearing almost silver as it shifted when he moved to look closer. He was as small in this form as he was as a human, and as an Omega he knew to expect it. But his legs were sturdy, his tail was wonderfully fluffy, and his face was something he could look at and actually agree with Richie when his Alpha called him _pretty._

_Come, Omega._ Eddie stiffened as he heard Richie address him through their bond. It was still something he was becoming accustomed to. 

Richie was standing waiting for him by the trees, obviously having finally found a spot that appeased him. He tilted his snout towards the woods, indicating that he wanted Eddie to go through first. Eddie complied and trotted over to where Richie was standing. He knew the plan. They had discussed it in depth over the last week so they could give themselves over to their animal instincts as much as was safe. Eddie’s job for the day was to find a temporary den. Richie’s job was to watch his back as he searched and scentmark what they ended up deeming their territory for the night.

Eddie bounded playfully past Richie while ignoring his desire to properly address his Alpha with a nuzzle and pointed submission. He felt Richie’s amusement bubble between them. _It’s going to be one of those days, is it?_ Richie huffed in mock annoyance, quickly catching up to Eddie and falling into pace closely behind him. 

Eddie used a back paw to kick snow at Richie in playful retaliation before settling them into a gentle trot for the long haul ahead. He knew that they would need to get a lot of distance between themselves and the trail before Richie would be comfortable enough for them to settle. Eddie used his nose and ears to bound effortlessly through the trees. Richie, as well as the rest of their pack, depended on his sense of direction especially when they were travelling at a decent speed. Their ability to trust Eddie to keep them on track allowed their own senses to be able to focus on constantly surveying for a potential threat, a potential meal. 

They continued for a few miles before Richie let himself fall a few paces behind as he put his nose to the ground and started zig-zagging.

 _Anything?_ Eddie asked.

 _Nothing fresh at least,_ Richie replied. There were only a few neutral territories in Maine for them to pick from. They had decided to go somewhere they knew was less popular, it wasn't worth the risk for their first outing with Richie being such a young Alpha. Meeting another Alpha could easily turn into a fight with how territorial Richie had been feeling lately. But finding a place entirely unclaimed was far too ambitious for a single night and so they were simply looking for something that hadn't been touched in a while.

 _I still want to go a bit further out though,_ Richie continued, _I haven’t seen any signs of food. Oh, wait-_

Eddie turned around to watch Richie stop and circle a spot in the snow. He sniffed the air and cocked his head to the side when he couldn’t pick up a clue as to what had his Alpha excited. He watched Richie veer up on his hind legs before crashing forward and letting his front paws break through the thin layer of ice covering the snow. 

_Richie,_ Eddie laughed as he began to approach, _what the fuck is it?_

Richie didn’t answer and instead let Eddie wait until he finally found what he was digging for. Eddie wished he could roll his eyes when Richie finally flung his head out of the snow happily munching on an old bone. 

_Want some, Eds?_ Richie teased as his jaw opened wide and crunched down hard. Eddie could practically see Richie’s shit-eating grin over their bond, the Alpha knew damn well Eddie didn’t want any.

 _I think I’ll wait until you find something a little fresher, jackass,_ Eddie answered anyway, watching Richie chew happily and being envious of his low standards. 

Eddie _was_ getting hungry though. His wolf became restless as he watched his Alpha eat without having anything to offer him. He knew he was firm on his decision to wait for Richie to find him something that had been _alive_ at some point today that didn’t mean he wanted Richie to take his sweet time doing it. His nose had his paws walking over to Richie, who had obviously found some leftover marrow and had planted himself on the ground with the bone trapped between his paws as he chewed happily. 

Even though Richie was his Alpha, he was still an _Alpha_ , and Eddie knew better than to approach an Alpha eating without practicing proper submission. Eddie flattened his ears and dropped to his belly, crawling his way over to Richie. 

As he got closer Richie peered up to watch Eddie sneaking into his space. He barely gave him a glance before returning to his bone. Eddie shimmied the rest of the way across the snow until his snout could dip into the space between the underside of Richie’s strong jaw and the ground. He nuzzled there absently as Richie continued to lick near obsessively into his find. Eddie was delighted whenever his Alpha allowed him close to his vulnerable throat so effortlessly. It was something they had been working on since before they even mated but it still made Eddie preen. But his wolf was still hungry and getting impatient.

He decided to push his luck with the Alpha a little further and pulled back to drag his soft tongue across Richie’s sharp canines. Licking into the mouth of another wolf was something that cubs did to their parents to indicate that they were hungry before they were able to verbalize it through their packs bond. Most wolves stopped doing it as soon as it wasn't necessary but Omegas were known to practice it with their mates. 

Richie responded immediately and dropped his bone between his paws, he gave a gentle nip to Eddie’s face before licking affectionately over his eye. 

_What’s up, Eds?_

Taking Richie’s easy affection to mean what he had done was okay, he tilted his head back up and began licking at Richie’s teeth and gums more earnestly in lieu of answering. 

_Hungry, baby? Need me to find you something?_

Eddie flicked his snout to nip Richie’s lip. He had meant the gesture to come across playfully but he felt vibrations on his tongue as his Alpha let out a low growl. Eddie immediately dropped his head, tilting to display his neck and raising his paw as if he meant to show his belly. His thoughts were less instinctively submissive, however, _That would be nice, Richie, yeah_ he lamented sarcastically. 

_Brat,_ Richie murmured, but Eddie could now feel the teasing across the bond that he had missed at first. Richie stood quickly, leaving the bone forgotten on the ground at his feet, and began walking in the direction Eddie had been leading them in, _Come, Omega._

The sun was just starting to set by the time Eddie finally found a den that he liked. Richie wasn’t even in his sight anymore, having wandered off to circle the perimeter of what would be their territory for the night. The den was just a hole dug underneath the roots of a tree but the smell of it instantly made him think of home and cubs and _Richie_ and it was kind of perfect. Because even though he didn’t have the right parts to actually conceive, his Omega instincts didn’t always remember that little hang up. He still had to deal with heats and cravings for a nest he would never fill. 

He listened for any noise and once he determined that the den was actually as abandoned as it appeared he let himself crawl in. He began to paw and scratch at the walls, letting his own scent sink into the dirt and saturate the air. Although the lingering pheromones had put his mind at ease he knew it would have the opposite effect on his Alpha and he really didn't want to deal with Richie getting riled up from the leftover hormones of another Omega. _Yeah, no thanks._

Once he was satisfied Eddie curled up at the back, as far away from the entrance as he could manage, and waited patiently for his Alpha's return. Preparing a den was something Eddie was used to and quite good at in his own opinion. As the sole Omega of the pack the responsibility had always fallen to him. At first, it had been annoying. Whenever they went out as a pack the last thing Eddie had wanted to do was stay behind while everyone else got to go run and hunt and play. But as he got older, and his instincts and their pack bond settled into his bones, the task gradually became a habitual source of calm. He _wanted_ to take care of his pack and his Alphas. He grew to love being able to provide them with a den to come back to that smelled sweet and kept them warm and safe. 

But it was hard for Eddie to feel as calm as he normally managed when Richie was gone. Because even though he was used to waiting for him during the day he had always been soothed with knowing that Richie was never out there alone. Whether he was hunting with Beverly and Ben, practicing fighting technique with Mike and Stan or, as of recently, walking the territory with Bill as training…

Training for this very outing. And every outing after this that they would take as a pair. 

Because this trip was more important for Richie than Eddie in many ways. It was one thing for Richie to be an Alpha as part of a pack but it was another thing entirely for him to be an Alpha to Eddie, his Omega. 

It was nearly nightfall by the time Eddie caught the scent of Richie making his way to their den. Eddie let himself up, inhaling deep and letting the calm scent of his Alpha flood his system as he approached. He turned to look back in his den, checking to make sure it was how he wanted it for his Alpha. _Sure,_ Eddie thought, _it may just be dirt but it's dirt that smells like me and so it better make a good impression._

_What are you mumbling about over there?_

Eddie startled before instantly relaxing again. . 

_Woah, woah sweetheart, hey, just me,_ Richie assured anyway.

 _Don't do that asshole, for fucks sake. I smell rabbit. Did you catch me a rabbit?_

Richie didn’t bother replying and Eddie didn’t need him to. The stark black of his Alpha's coat soon became visible through the snow falling heavily amongst the trees. In his large jaws was a dead rabbit, one of Eddie's favourites and something Richie had become very adept at catching over the years. He watched his Alpha suddenly stop in his tracks to shake the clearly already dead animal. It gave him a surge of affection so strong that he thought he might burst. _Such a cub,_ Eddie sighed.

 _Shut up_ , Richie answered fondly, close enough now for Eddie to safely exit the den and start walking through the snow to meet his Alpha. 

Eddie stopped a respectable distance from Richie, knowing the drill. He ate last - _always_. At least when they were wolves. Bill ate first, and then the other Alpha's (including Richie), then the pack Betas, and then _finally,_ Eddie ate. He was grateful to belong to a pack that at least saved plenty for him, other Omegas weren't so lucky, but he still respected his Alphas. Especially _this_ Alpha. So he waited. 

But Richie surprised him, as per usual. He watched intently as Richie dug his canines into the most tender part of the rabbit and _ripped_. Eddie felt his long tongue flop out of his mouth, he was practically salivating. Richie took the prime piece, and instead of eating it as Eddie expected, he crossed the last of the distance between them and dropped the meat at Eddie's front paws. 

Although his immediate instinct was to take the meat and not ask questions Eddie knew better than that. He took a step backward instead. 

_I thought you said you were hungry, Eds,_ Richie teased. 

He wanted it. He really, really wanted it. But he was confused. _You first, Alpha._

Richie paused at that. Eddie wasn’t sure whether it was from Eddie finally calling him his title far too late into the night to be appropriate or if it was Eddie’s confusion. Either way, he sat down and stared at Eddie intently. His blue eyes were always so shocking in this form and always commanded Eddie’s constant attention. He was ready to spend his entire life looking for ways to please the one who saw through them. 

Finally, Richie spoke again, _I caught this for you, Omega. Eat._ And it was clear that this time it was an order.

So Eddie accepted the food. He picked it up and turned to take it into their den to eat there, knowing Richie would follow. 

Richie settled down beside Eddie, his body curled towards the entrance of their den. He kept a constant watch as Eddie ate, eyes continuously scanning, ears turning as they strained to hear anything with the snow muffling the forest around them. The snowfall began to pick up as the night progressed and Eddie admired it as best he could from his spot behind Richie. The wind gradually became stronger and any snow that got swept into their den immediately got lost in Richie’s big winter coat. His fur always gets obnoxiously fluffy in the winter and Eddie lovelove _loves_ it because he can place his small snout in Richie’s fur and practically bury his entire face. Plus his Alpha also looks nearly twice as big like this. If he could Eddie is sure he would be purring with how utterly _right_ this feels. 

Being with Richie alone like this, in their most primal state, he feels so safe and so cared for. As prepared as he thought he had been to mate with Richie, he hadn’t been prepared to need him quite like this. Eddie moved his head from where it had pressed up against Richie’s back and let it fall over his side so he could look out of the den. Richie’s wolf lets out a huff, an unspoken question.

_I want a kiss._

Eddie knew that Richie knew what he meant but he still wasn’t surprised when Richie turned his snout and let his tongue drag lovingly across his face, _Tomorrow_ , he promised. 

_I also want to cook for you tomorrow,_ Eddie mused. There weren’t many ways that Eddie could lay claim on his Alpha without agitating Richie’s instincts but something he did do, as many Omega’s did, was cook for him. For an Omega to cook for an Alpha who was pursuing them was a big deal, it was probably the most obvious invitation next to inviting them into your bed. 

_Don’t think I’m gonna stop you,_ Richie replied, sounding obviously pleased. _Does that mean you’re coming to mine?_

 _Obviously. I told my mom I wouldn’t be home until after school Monday anyway,_ Eddie explained, but it wasn’t necessary. Richie knew the real reason as well as Eddie did. When they had mated over the summer one of their first serious discussions about the implications of what they had done was regarding their den. Or, more specifically, their lack of a _permanent_ den. With their senior year of high school still ahead of them it was not only impractical but just plain unrealistic for them to get a den of their own. Richie had offered to dig them a den in the woods so at least they had one as wolves, but Eddie had argued that he’d honestly prefer having no den than one that they would hardly ever have time to visit. 

But, although they had eventually agreed to wait until after graduation, over their last six months as mates, Richie’s bedroom, his personal den, had slowly become _their_ den, more and more every day... 

Eddie’s den would have made the more obvious choice, his was expectantly warmer and cozier, but Richie’s came with privacy. Not to say this arrangement was without its benefits because even though Eddie now had complete access to Richie’s place, Richie still viewed Eddie’s den as _Eddie’s den_. He would bring himself up to Eddie's window whenever his Alpha heart desired but he would never enter without permission. It was one of the softer ways Richie reacted to Eddie’s Omega and Eddie couldn’t deny the thrill that shook him whenever he was given the opportunity to invite Richie inside. Having that still be a part of their lives has been an incredible silver lining, getting to hear Richie flirt and beg and then _growl_ while Eddie pretends to mull over letting him in. 

Eddie let out a big yawn, nuzzling his face into his Alpha and inhaling his calming scent. Standing beside Richie all he could ever focus on was his scent of Alpha and whatever Richie’s body chemistry was trying to communicate. But as soon as he dug his nose into his fur Richie smelled heady and earthy and spicy, almost as if Eddie's lips should burn when he kissed him.

He had tried to get Richie to explain his own scent to him, but all Richie had been able to come up with was _You smell sort of like brown sugar. But better. You smell like mine._ and, you know, helpful Richie. Thanks. 

_Are you still going to see Bill after school on Monday?_ Eddie asked. He remembered Richie mentioning something about it last week.

 _That’s the plan,_ Richie sighed, _I’m just happy I managed to convince him to wait until Monday._

_You’re the first Alpha he’s mentored for something like this, Rich,_ Eddie reminded him, _He just wants to hear how it went._

_I know that, baby, I just… I don’t know what to tell him._

Eddie peered over at him. He had refrained from saying any of the comforting words his mind has conjured up for him to reassure Richie with. Typically, in private, Eddie would have no problem with taking a step back from his role as the Omega in their relationship and showering Richie with praise when he’s feeling insecure. But he had been unsure if it would be wanted, or even accepted, today. He’s still not sure if that’s what Richie is after. But he can’t stop himself from trying to make him feel good, not when he’s done such a good job. 

_You did perfectly today, Alpha. I feel so safe,_ Eddie promised, as he gave Richie a pointed nuzzle into his soft belly, _and so warm._

 _Yeah?_ Richie questioned, but it was soft. Unsure, like he really hadn’t known before Eddie said so.

Eddie answered him by simply letting out another soft yawn and trying to burrow himself even closer to his Alpha. 

_I’m here. You can sleep now, Omega._

_I know._ And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> richie: *is an alpha*  
> eddie: what a good boy yes 
> 
> also sidenote eddie bought richie a "Beware of Dog" sign for his bedroom door for christmas


End file.
